


If You Hurt Him - Wonder Woman Edition

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Death Threats, Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, Fluff, Good Slade Wilson, M/M, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Protective Slade Wilson, Sort Of, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: The thing about Slade Wilson was that he may have been sixty-five years old and forty-five years Dick’s senior but he had a bigger knack for getting into trouble than Dick did.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 22
Kudos: 314





	If You Hurt Him - Wonder Woman Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Some nice, good Slade to balance out the evil Slade for any of you who are reading "You Are Perfect"

The thing about Slade Wilson was that he may have been sixty-five years old and forty-five years Dick’s senior but he had a bigger knack for getting into trouble than Dick did.

Case in point when the acrobat came home to find Wonder Woman pinning Slade to the wall by his throat, the mercenary at least having the sense to know he was outmatched and thus simply hanging from her hold.

Dick sighed, drawing both of their attentions. “Hi Aunt Diana,” he said cheerfully, hardly surprised by the scene in front of him since it wasn’t the first time he’d walked in on this particular situation.

Though it was the first time it wasn’t Slade holding someone to the wall.

“Welcome back, little bird,” Slade greeted sweetly, apparently having a damn good time despite the fact that Wonder Woman could snap his neck with her bare hand if she really wanted. “Did you have a good time?”

“Eh, Damian and Tim fought the entire time,” Dick replied, shrugging as he took off his shoes and jacket, ignoring the way Wonder Woman was staring between the two of them as though Dick had grown a second head. “And Jason was being a miserable shit the entire time but I think he secretly enjoyed himself.”

“Good.”

“Richard,” Wonder Woman said once Dick had hoped the couch and sat down. “Care to explain why Deathstroke The Terminator is in your apartment.”

“ _ Technically _ it’s his apartment since he’s paying for it,” Dick corrected with a shrug. “But also because we’re getting married in a few months.”

The Amazon blinked at him. “You’re getting married?” she repeated.

“Don’t worry,” Dick said, holding up his hands. “B knows, J’onn knows, my brothers know.”

“Everyone knows.”

“Thanks Slade,” Dick said sarcastically. “Yes, pretty much everyone knows.”

“Not everyone,” Wonder Woman said calmly as she released Slade and turned to give Dick her full attention, knowing Slade was smart enough to not try and attack just because her back was turned. She analyzed Dick for a long time before her expression softened. “You look better.”

“Perks of living with someone who doesn’t let you eat cereal at four in the morning and then pass out until three in the afternoon,” Dick said with a shrug and a small smile.

“And he’s not hurting you?” She slowly turned her attention to Slade who’s expression was unreadable.

“No one seems to believe me when I tell them the truth,” Dick replied. 

“And what is the truth?”

“No, he’s not hurting me.”

Wonder Woman hummed, looking Slade over before turning back to Dick and ordering, 

“Go outside.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Go outside and sit in the hall,” she replied, firmly. “I would like to speak with Lieutenant Colonel Wilson alone.”

Dick blinked and stared at her, both in shock that he was actually being kicked out of his own apartment and also-

“Lieutenant Colonel?” he asked, turning his wide eyed gaze to Slade.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Slade said in a tone that told Dick that they would not, in fact, talk about it later. “I think you were told to sit in the hall.”

Dick rolled his eyes as he stood and headed for the door, subtly slipping Slade’s phone off the end table as he passed and said over his shoulder,

“I’m not a child.”

“That’s negotiable,” was Slade’s reply before the door closed. Dick heaved a sigh, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he took a seat against the wall next to the door, pulling Slade’s phone out and unlocking it, scrolling through the apps until he found the one he was looking for.

On one hand, Dick really hated the fact that Slade had the apartment bugged and could just listen in on any conversation via his phone whenever he wanted.

On the other hand, it was  _ great _ for when Dick wanted to listen in on any conversation via Slade’s phone whenever he wanted.

After opening the app and selecting the bugs in the living room, Dick lifted the phone to his ear and listened in.

…………………………..

“So,” Wonder Woman began, arms crossed over her chest as she stood across from Slade who looked nothing short of bored with the situation. “You and Richard are engaged.”

“Yes.”

“When is the wedding?”

“Eight months.”

“Why July?”

Slade shrugged. “Why not?” he replied.

Wonder Woman was silent for a moment before moving forward and grabbing the front of Slade’s shirt, slamming him against the wall and glaring at him while he merely watched her with that unchanging, empty expression.

“What are your intentions with Richard Grayson?”

“To marry him,” Slade replied. “To spend his life with him.”

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. “His life?”

“He’s not enhanced, not like I am,” Slade admitted softly, something vulnerable flickering through his eye though it vanished before Wonder Woman could ascertain whether or not that was what she’d even seen. “I age far slower than him, I know which one of us will die first.”

“And this is why you’ve chosen to take him when he’s merely twenty.”

“In all technicality, his birthday is in March,” Slade pointed out calmly. “So he’s still nineteen for the next four months.”

“Do you understand that you are not helping your case?” the Amazon demanded.

Slade chuckled. “Do you understand that you’ve done nothing to make your reason for being here clear?”

Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes. “Know this, Lieutenant Colonel Wilson-”

“I’d appreciate if you’d stop calling me that.”

She ignored him. “If you dare to strike that boy, I will cut off the hand you used to harm him and feed it to you.”

Slade raised an eyebrow. “Impressive but not the worst threat I’ve ever received. Keep trying.”

The Amazon’s next sentence did not disappoint. “I will rip off your cock and your tongue, anything yu could have used to hurt him before finally removing you're head and throwing it into the depths of space.”

“Now  _ that’s _ the worst threat I’ve ever received.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
